


Daddy-松鼠爸爸系列

by shinex



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinex/pseuds/shinex
Summary: *原设ABO，蓝A粉O*小爹文学？*题文无关，依旧OOC
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 51





	Daddy-松鼠爸爸系列

孙胜完第一次见到裴艾琳的时候，惊讶于裴艾琳和裴珠泫过于相似的容貌，难以相信这是没有血缘关系的养母女。裴艾琳不喜欢这个加拿大回来的海归，因为她的母亲带她回家后，裴艾琳再也不是裴珠泫眼神追随的唯一。

孙胜完不像普通的Alpha，待人待物都非常温柔，毫无侵略感。对裴家母女更是百依百顺，近乎于讨好，特别是对艾琳。她知道小朋友眼中对她的妒意，只要有小朋友在的场合都会保持与裴珠泫的距离，哪怕裴珠泫当着女儿的面向孙胜完撒娇。艾琳有时会怀疑这个温温吞吞的家伙竟然是个Alpha，她真的标记母亲了吗？直到一天深夜渴醒去厨房喝水……

那是艾琳第一次看到在人前清冷淡漠的母亲也会有充满欲念的表情和声音。她被孙胜完压在沙发上，浴袍早已被扯散，喘息跟着孙胜完的动作时急时缓，口中不时念念有词。孙胜完上身还套着家居T恤，下身裸着在裴珠泫两腿之间起伏。艾琳看不见孙胜完的表情，只见她突然伏动的频率加快，裴珠泫攥紧孙胜完背后的T恤，脚尖蜷缩起来绷紧。 孙胜完停下动作俯身抱住裴珠泫安抚似的亲吻，没亲几下捞起她的双腿缠在自己的腰际，哄小孩般的轻拍后背。

艾琳慌张躲回房间，她不知道自己有没有被裴珠泫发现，心脏紧张的跳的飞快。裴珠泫在起身的瞬间就已经发现艾琳，但她选择不告诉她的Alpha，不然这个害羞的小Daddy可能再也不会跟她在卧室以外的地方放肆了。婚后的孙胜完过于规矩，连两人亲昵都要顾及场合，这多少让裴珠泫感到失落。她更喜欢热恋时的孙胜完，既温柔如水又热情似火，发情期的时候可以连着三天满足她的情热。不像现在，第二天早早的起来给她打了抑制剂，然后屁颠屁颠的去给女儿做早饭、开车送去上学。

想到这里原本乖巧伏在孙胜完肩上的裴珠泫，报复性的啃咬Alpha肩头。孙胜完不明就里，抱着裴珠泫转了几圈，拥着她重新在沙发上坐下，将浴袍披在裴珠泫身上免得她着凉。然而裴珠泫没安分多久，伸手捉住自己身后半软的性器圈弄。诚实的小家伙很快在手里硬挺火热起来，甚至小孔溢出少量白浊。

“啊，姐姐……轻、轻点”裴珠泫滑到孙胜完腿间，双手一上一下的抚弄柱身，吐出舌尖舔舐光洁的头部，将白浊扫入口中。白浊越扫越多，干脆一口含下吸吮。“要疯掉了，呜……”孙胜完可怜兮兮的撅着嘴，无力看着裴珠泫在自己的分身上胡作非为，垂在两侧的手掌握紧拳头，哆哆嗦嗦的在Omega口中缴械。裴珠泫直到她射完才将性器放开，大部分精华被她吃下去，一些沿着她的嘴角垂溢而出。孙胜完愧疚的给她擦拭嘴角残留物，凭借Alpha强大的体能将她横抱起来带进浴室洗漱。虽然这之前，裴珠泫已经洗过一次了。

拿了件新的浴袍重新套在裴珠泫身上，两人前后依靠着站在洗漱台前。裴珠泫懒懒的软在孙胜完怀里，手中的电动牙刷嗡嗡的执行清理工作。孙胜完亲吻Omega颈后散发混合自己信息素的腺体，双手按摩Omega酸软腰身，身下早就发硬的性器隔着浴袍无意识的磨蹭对方股间。趁着Omega漱口俯身，Alpha撩起下摆导着性器抵在湿漉漉的穴口。易惊吓体质的Omega抖了抖肩，马上感知身下作怪的性器，脸上浮现可爱的红晕。“姐姐，你好美。”镜中的裴珠泫绷着上身靠在孙胜完怀里，右侧的衣襟已经被拨开露出嫩白的乳房。孙胜完舔弄她的耳后，握住乳房指尖不时轻捏发涨的樱桃，Omega呜咽声也随之而来，抵在穴口的性器不停扭动。浓烈的信息素充斥浴室，还有两人交缠的喘息。

“胜完……”Omega按住搭在胸口作乱的手，满是水汽的兔眼回望她的Alpha。孙胜完心领神会，一手搂紧裴珠泫的腰身，一手抬起Omega的右腿，门户已开自然水到渠成。温暖紧致的内里光是挺进去的瞬间就舒服的想要释放。“姐姐，我爱你。”不等裴珠泫反应，勤劳的Alpha开始新一轮的抽送。每一次的抽出内里的软肉紧紧吸附在柱身上，再次送入又将热情涌上的潮水推开。浴袍再次褪下，Omega被压在墙上交合，冰冷的墙面让她搂紧Alpha。火热的性器带着白浊的体液在身下快速抽送，彼此几乎相嵌在一起。颤抖着高潮瞬间，裴珠泫扬起好看的肩颈线条，体内紧紧绞住性器令对方动弹不得。孙胜完再也忍不住，重喘着将自己的炙热灌进Omega的腔室内。将裴珠泫放下，性器也从Omega体内滑出，没射完的分身还在喷洒最后的精华，全都打在Omega收缩的平坦小腹上。

“孙胜完，抱我去洗澡。”  
“好。”  
“孙胜完，我腰好酸。”  
“我来按摩。”  
“孙胜完，明天不准早起。”  
“是。”

早上裴艾琳背着书包出来的时候，发现餐厅和客厅都没有人。餐桌上已经摆了一份土司鸡蛋牛奶，牛奶杯下压着一张纸条，写着“亲爱的艾琳，辛苦今天自己搭车上学。爱你的小Daddy”。还在纳闷裴家专属司机怎么突然罢工，想到昨晚那些脸红心跳的画面，艾琳不禁两颊发热。压着脚步声探到母亲房门口，手才搁在把手上，里面就传出足以令人遐想连篇的喘息声，吓得她慌乱逃离。匆忙吃了几口土司，背上书包出门赶车去了。

“呀、呀，都说了、不准早起……”  
“珠泫乖。”  
“呜嗯、没大没……小，啊”  
“胜完……别停”  
“好。”


End file.
